


I'll take care of you.

by georgie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Arguing, Bad Dreams, Bath Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Car Accidents, Coma, Depression, Dr Banner, Dr Cho - Freeform, F/M, Happy Hogan - Freeform, Helen Cho - Freeform, Hospitals, Injury, JARVIS - Freeform, Kissing, Lemon, Memory Loss, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Language, Neck Kissing, Parent Death, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Private lap dance, Reader is a stripper, Reader x Tony Stark, References to Suicide, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Suicide, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lap dance, pepper potts is a bitch, possible triggers, reader - Freeform, strip club, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgie/pseuds/georgie
Summary: Tony visits a strip club and meets y/n, a young girl who has caught more than his eye.





	1. Lap Dances and More.

**Tony's POV**

Me and Pepper had been on a break for about 2 months now. Arguing was all we did, whether it was about work or my obvious drinking problem, which would then only lead to more drinking. I missed her being around, however I didn’t miss her constant bickering about giving up being iron man. I could never give up being iron man, it was who I was, and she just didn’t understand that.

It was 10.00pm on a Saturday night. I felt tense and stressed and needed something or someone to help me relax.

"Hey Jarvis, where's the nearest strip club from here?" _No shame_ thought Jarvis.

"There is one located 4 miles from here named... if you excuse me sir, Chix on Dix." If Jarvis could blush from embarrassment, he would definitely be doing it right now. "I am setting up the GPS route now in your car sir".

"Thanks Jarvis, I'll catch you later."

 

I got into my Audi R8 and drove off following the route my GPS was showing me. I didn't have to go through all this effort, I could have sat in my comfy black leather chair with some tissue and lotion by my side and I would have been finished within 2 minutes. However I had the money and time to spare so I thought why not.

After 3 minutes I arrived at the strip club. I had to park it up myself since there was no valet parking for me. I got out of my car and adjusted my tie so it was straight, and headed to the entrance. The security men took one look at me and let me walk right in.

Before I fully entered the building I caught one of the men saying "good evening Mr Stark" nervously. I nodded and walked through the door swiftly.

The music was loud and very upbeat. _Wish they'd play some ACDC_. The room was quite spacious, with the bar located on the right side of the room. It was dimly lit with pink and purple lights located about the ceiling. There was a stage in the center with two women dancing upon a pole each. _Flexible_ I thought. It smelt like alcohol and cigarettes in which I didn't mind at all.

 

I walked over the bar ready to order a drink. The barman was tall and pale with shoulder length black hair which he kept in a low pony tail. I cleared my throat and the barman looked right at me. He rushed over to me ignoring all of his other customers who had been waiting.

 "What can I get you Mr Stark?" He asked clearly nervous.

"I'll have a single-malt scotch on the rocks please".

"Right away Mr Stark."

 

The bartender came back a minute later with my drink. I handed him fifty dollars and left leaving the barman shocked at the amount of tip he had just received. I quickly downed my drink and placed it on a nearby table.

I looked around and watched as the women would escort old fat men into private booths which were curtained off for privacy. I didn't see anyone I fancied. The women either looked like they had been doing drugs in the bathroom previously to get them through a rough night of work or had about 6 kids at home to look after.

 

**Readers POV**

You had just been paid after giving a man a lap dance. You were so not in the mood tonight. He was quite rude and very invasive even after being reminded numerous times that he could not touch you. However he did tip you a generous amount after 'accidentally' squeezing one of your breasts. The slap in which you gave him across his face only aroused him more, however you told him his time was up before he could do anything else.

You walked out of the booth and looked around the room to find someone more younger and perhaps in shape. In that moment your eyes were focused on someone who you recognized. Tony Stark. You could only see his back, but anyone would know who's back it belonged to.

You took out your lipstick which was tucked in your one piece by the side of your breast and reapplied it. _He's not young but he's definitely in shape_ you thought to yourself whilst eyeing him up and down. Tucking it back in you walked over to him.

 

**Tony's POV**

"Hello sir, can I be of service for you this evening?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned around to see a young girl standing in front of me wearing a black one piece which had a plunging neck line to show off her chest. She was wearing what was clearly a white wig which was styled with short curls and bangs.

Her E/C eyes were painted with some black eye shadow and mascara which only brought out the color more. Her lips were a crimson red which looked like she had just reapplied the lipstick moments before. The girls change of expression awakened me from my trance.

"Erm yes, it's been a rough couple of months for me ya know being an avenger and all".

"That's understandable." She said softly, but loud enough to hear her over the music.

 _Beautiful_. She didn't look like the other girls. She was younger and looked quite innocent. She took my hand and led me into one of the booths. I sat down and she closed the curtain to give us both some privacy.

 

The booth was decorated with red wallpaper and black leather seats. There was a purple lamp located in the corner which shone on her face, allowing me to admire her beauty better.

"What is your name?" I asked her, watching as she walked towards me with such confidence.

"Scarlett" She replied, standing in front of me now.

"No I want to know your real name." She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Are you not aware of the rules Mr Stark?" She laughed. "We like to keep our private lives _private_." She said with a gorgeous smile.

At that moment she sat onto my lap and loosened the tie around my neck.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"  I asked her as she took off my tie.

"You're not the first man to ask me that Mr Stark." She said with a smile. "I did have aspirations, a plan. However a change in circumstances led me here."

 

She stood up from my lap and started to dance following the beat of the music. She swayed her hips from side to side and moved her hands from her thighs up to her chest. I could feel my member getting hard.

"What circumstance was that?" I asked her as she danced.

Why was I so interested in her life? This sexy woman was dancing in front of me and I wanted to talk. It wasn't like me at all. She looked so mesmerizing. The way she kept eye contact with me and she moved and touched herself was very arousing. 

 

**Readers POV**

Why was Tony Stark so interested in my personal life? I was dancing for him but it seemed all he wanted to do was talk to me.

"I cannot share that with you I'm afraid Mr Stark" I said to him.

"I want to know more about you, and I haven't the slightest clue why." This shocked you. Tony Stark, the playboy billionaire wanted to learn more about you.

You stopped dancing and walked up to him and sat on his lap again. What you did shocked him, and even yourself. You don't know why you did it, but you kissed him. You weren't allowed to in this club, and if your boss found out, he would surely fire you.


	2. Being freed.

**Tony's POV**

She was kissing me. This girl was kissing me. I was sure she wasn't allowed to do this, technically I'm touching her which was against club rules. Oh did it feel so good though. Her lips were so soft and moved with mine with a sort of rhythm. It was full of passion and lust. 

Suddenly I could feel her hips moving slowly against me. My accidental moan took me out of my trance and I parted us from the kiss.

"What was that?" I asked her in confusion.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, I don't know what that was." She stood up and started to bite her nails nervously. She looked deep in thought.

"It's quite alright, I enjoyed it actually." I laughed.

"No it wasn't supposed to happen, I really am sorry Mr Stark. You don't have to pay me, it was uncalled for."

She was acting frantic now. Panicking as if I was going to tell her boss. However, I think she was forgetting that I kissed her back.

 

**Readers POV**

I couldn't believe I kissed Tony Stark. Why did I do that?! I'm such an idiot. Surely he's going to tell my boss. Then I'm going to lose this job and I'll be out on the street by next week. It was so hard getting this job in the first place. 

"Again I'm really sorry Mr Stark, erm. Goodbye."

I started to head out of the booth but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto my wrist. I turned and saw him stood up looking down at me with concern. His brown eyes burning deep into me; all of a sudden I felt very self-conscious.

"Come back with me." He said suddenly, releasing my wrist. 

"What?" I gasped.

"I don't intend to fuck you. I merely want your company. I'd like to talk to you if you will allow me."

I was so confused at this point. A rich handsome man is inviting me to his home just for a chat. He doesn't want to have sex with me, so he says; maybe he'll try something with me when I get there. However he's been so kind to me up until this point. I just don't know what to think.

"Why me?" I said looking at the ground. He lifted my chin with his fingers and stared at me.

"I have took an interest in you. Will you please tell me your name?" His eyes were pleading.

I thought about it for a moment. Could I really trust Tony with my identity? Maybe I could. Maybe this man in front of me actually cared for me.

"Y/N."

 

**Tony's POV**

Y/N was her name. It suited her very well. I merely smiled and took her hand in mine.

"Wait, I can't just leave now I have a shift to finish."

"It's alright, if they see you leave with me I'm sure they won't mind."

"I guess you're right." She said quietly.

I don't know what it was but her voice was very angel-like. It rung in my ears and would automatically put a smile on my face. This young girl had an affect on me, she made me feel things in which Pepper has never made me feel. They couldn't be more different. What would she say if she saw me now? Bringing such a young girl home with me, but it isn't my intention to fuck her and leave her.

We got into my car and I backed out of the parking lot. She was sat in awe as she was taking in her surroundings.

"This car is amazing." She said as she ran her fingers along the dashboard.

"I'm glad you appreciate it's beauty." I winked. She started to giggle. Gosh she was so cute.

 

We arrived at my house now. I opened the car door for her and she stood out gracefully staring at my home.

"This is incredible! Mr Stark I am so envious!" She gleamed.

"Call me Tony please Y/N."

She smiled at me so beautifully.

 

**Readers POV**

He brought me into his house and oh my was it beautiful. It was very spacious and surprisingly clean. He must have at least 5 house keepers to keep a home this huge clean. I walked to the huge window which had an amazing view of the beach. My wig was irritating me so I reached up and slid it off of my head allowing my H/C hair to flow down my back. 

I turned around to see Tony staring at me. He walked to me slowly and placed his hands on my each side of my face and started to kiss me. He went straight in with his tongue, tasting me and exploring every inch of my mouth. I put my arms around his neck and pushed my body against his. A moan released from his mouth which made me tingle. He parted us and we were both panting.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I told you I wasn't going to have sex with you but still I-"

"You only kissed me Tony, it's Okay. I enjoyed it." I winked.

He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. He caught a lock of my hair between his fingers and started to twirl it between his index finger and thumb.

"You have beautiful hair, you shouldn't wear a wig."

"It's to help keep my identity safe". I said to him.

"I understand, it's just a shame you have to hide who you are just to make a living". A sad expression grew on my face and he knew he was pushing it. "Forgive me, would you like to take a shower?"

"That would be lovely."

 

Tony led me upstairs and into his en suite. The bathroom was made up of white marbled flooring and walls which were spotlessly clean. There was a huge bath in the corner of the room with a shower in the opposite corner.

"Towels are in the cupboard there for you and I'll try and find you some more suitable clothes."

"Thank you Tony".

You still didn't understand the reason behind his kindness. Maybe it was charity. The press would always describe him as selfish and rude. He was far from it from what you were currently experiencing.

You could only smile throughout your shower, trying to imagine what he was doing whilst waiting for you. You were somewhat dreading however, what he wanted to talk to you about. You didn't really know that much about him, besides what they said about him in the media.

 

**Tony's POV**

Y/N was currently in the shower. I still couldn't believe what I had done. I had brought home a stripper, and not to mention a young stripper. If this ever got out in the media I would be ruined. Pepper would never take me back and I'm sure I wouldn't be apart of the Avengers anymore. She was just a few rooms away from me, naked. I could swoop right in there and fuck her, but I won't. I said I wouldn't, however she has been kissing me back so maybe she'd be up for it. _Stop it you pervert she is too young._

I heard the shower stop running and a bit of fidgeting, I'm guessing she found my old pair of sweats on the bed.

"Sir, may I ask who the woman is you have decided to bring home with you this evening?"

_Shit, forgot about Jarvis!_

"Don't freak Jarvis, but she was from the strip club if you didn't guess already. Now relax she isn't a hooker or anything like that."

"It is none of my business Mr Stark, I was just curious on her name."

"Y/N."

"Very well, I shall occupy myself then."

"I told you it's not like that Jarvis. Jarvis? Are you there?"

Great, now Jarvis thinks I've brought home a prostitute. Suddenly I heard the door open and I looked to see Y/N standing in the door way wearing my sweats. They were clearly too big and long for her, but she did look cute. 

"Who were you talking to just now?" She chuckled.

"Jarvis."

"Do I want to know who that is?" She said eyebrows raised.

"Not really, he's of no importance." I joked.

 

She sat down on the end of the sofa with me sat on the other end. Our bodies facing each other so we had a full view of one another. She brought one of her knees to her chest whilst the other one hung off of the side of the sofa.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked me. Her face telling me she was up for hearing anything.

"You. I want to know about you."

"What would you like to know?" She said smiling.

"Everything."

 

 

 


	3. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others sorry I'm having bad writers block.

**Readers POV**

"Wow you want to know _everything?"_ I asked him, looking puzzled. He only smiled and nodded. "Well I guess I'll need a drink first." I teased. 

"Sure thing." He responded.

He got up from the couch and walked over to his minibar at the back of the room. He poured us both the same drink; my guess it was whiskey, and he handed it to me before sitting down again.

"Why are you so invested in my life? You have only known me for a couple of hours."

"Call it curiosity sweet cheeks." I started to blush.

"Well okay, erm, I grew up here in New York with my mother. My dad had left before I was even out of the womb."

It was always me and my mother. She told me my father was her childhood sweet heart and that she got pregnant accidentally. He didn't want me, he had a future and thought I was getting in the way of that and so he left us.

"And what does your mother think about your profession?" He joked.

"She erm, thankfully never got to see me reach this low". I said sadly.

"She passed away?" He asked reluctantly. I just nodded.

 

My mother had died roughly a year ago from cancer. Her medical bills went through the roof and by the time she died, I was left with only a small amount to keep me living in the apartment for another 2 weeks. So I moved to a smaller place, sold all of our belongings and searched for a job. The only job I could find in such short notice which paid well was obviously the strip club.

Before she fell ill, I was studying at Columbia University to become a nurse. How ironic. I couldn't do anything for my mom, I could only watch her deteriorate in front of my eyes. I felt so helpless and alone. I still am alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that Y/N, my parent's also died."

"Car accident right?"

"Yeah something like that." He gave a small smile.

** TIME SKIP **

**Tony's POV**

I didn't mean to pity her, but I couldn't help it. This girl was forced to make it on her own ever since her mother died. She was too young to suffer this much, but I guess so was I. We had been talking for hours, about the both of us. I found out that she wanted to be a nurse but due to her mothers illness she had to leave University to care for her. I also found out that she has no friends, and that's she's been alone for a year. 

This sad girl in front of me is precious. She has a great sense of humor despite her pain and I envy that sort of positivity. I told her about Pepper and how we've been not so great. She was understanding and gave some relationship advice despite not having a boyfriend herself. We had managed to finish the whole bottle of whiskey which had been aging for some years.  

We were laughing at something stupid, it probably wasn't even that funny, but her smile just made me feel warm inside. The way she'd giggle and sometimes cover her mouth with her hand as if she was embarrassed by her laugh, it was comforting.

"Tony, will you close your eyes for a minute?" She asked me out of the blue.

"Erm, you're not going to rob me and leave are you?"

"I am and I shall be using one of your suits to fly away." She giggled.

"Har har very funny, ok I'll close them."

 

A few seconds went by which seemed like hours and all of a sudden I felt her soft plumpy lips on mine. I opened my eyes, shocked by her actions. She had hers closed, and she was crying. I cupped her face with my hands and wiped away the tears with my thumbs. She broke from the kiss and looked at me in the eyes as if she was searching for something. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than Pepper, and I know I shouldn't say that, but it was true.

"Thank you Tony, for your company." She started to get up and gather herself.

"Wha-What? Where are you going?" I stuttered, standing up in front of her.

"I'm going home of course."

"Why? I don't want you to leave."

"I must Tony. Goodbye."

She started to head for the door but I stood in front of her not allowing her to pass. She was getting frustrated.

"You said you didn't want to have sex with me!"

"I don't!"

"Then why won't you let me leave?" She yelled, tears welling.

"Because I'll never see you again. I'll just be worrying on where you are and what you're doing. I need to know you'll be okay."

"I can take care of myself Tony now please move out of my way."

I was panicking now. I didn't want to let this fragile and broken girl just walk of out here and we'll never see each other again. I had Pepper, but who did Y/N have? No one, but me. It was now my responsibility to take care of her. 


	4. Never felt like this before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of sexual content in this chapter;)

**Readers POV**

"What are you trying to prove?" I said, tears streaming down my face. "Am I some charity? Is this all for show? Perhaps Pepper will come back to you if she found out you were trying to help a stripper get her life back together!"

"That's not it Y/N, please just don't leave yet." He pleaded.

His face was sincere, but I just couldn't understand why he was doing this out of the goodness of his own heart. I was nothing to him, just a naive girl who wanted the company of a rich man. However I didn't want his money, just like how he didn't want anything sexual from me. I was so confused. 

"If I was to stay, then what? For how long? What do you plan on doing with me Tony?" I sniffed back my tears and had calmed a little.

"I hadn't gotten that far, I wasn't sure if you'd actually submit and stay."

"Well you haven't given me much of a choice." I said through my sniffled laughter.

 

Tony walked up to me and wiped away the tears that had remained on my cheek with his thumb. He was looking into my eyes with deep thought, it was like he was trying to read my mind. He then placed both of his hands at the sides of my waist.

"Jarvis, blast some music would ya".

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Of course Sir" replied Jarvis.

"We're going to have a good time sweet cheeks". He winked.

Suddenly music started to play. Kissing you by Des'ree.

"My my Mr Stark, have you been watching Romeo and Juliet recently?" I joked.

"Hmm perhaps" He smiled.

 

**Tony's POV**

Y/N had wrapped her arms around my neck and we both started to sway to the music in sync with each other. She was smiling at me despite having had yelled at me moments before. She was just as confused as I was about the whole situation. It's a good job Steve wasn't there or he'd have a lot to say. I didn't care though, Y/N was allowing me to look out for her. I decided I wouldn't stop looking after her until she was happy, until this sadness that filled her heart was completely gone; no matter how long it would take, I wasn't going to let her leave my side.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." She asked me suddenly.

"I was thinking how much self-control I have ya know, it's taking me everything I've got to not bend you over my desk and fuck you".

"Come on Tony don't lie, you have a good heart. I know there's more to you then sex and money. You're contradicting yourself".

"Okay, but what if I did really want to fuck you?" The music had stopped now which meant Jarvis had let us have our privacy. We had also stopped swaying but we were still holding onto one another. "Would it be so bad for me to want to kiss you all over? To touch every part of your skin, to be inside of you?"

I know I told her I didn't want to have sex with her, but that was lie. Dick move I know but I needed a way to get her here, so I could learn more about her. I wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want to do of course. It was just unbearable to see her and not want to claim her as mine. Sorry Pepper, but I think my heart belongs to someone else.

 

**Readers POV**

When Tony was talking about what he'd do with me, it made me body feel strange; but a good strange. He didn't bring me here to have sex with me, and I didn't come here to have sex with him but despite all that; we both wanted to anyway. I don't know what it was that attracted me to Tony, but I was getting butterflies right at that moment. 

I didn't answer his question with words, instead I stood on my tip toes and went for his lips. I kissed him slowly and passionately. His hands were still on my waist, holding me gently. I trusted him not to hurt me, I trusted him enough to tell him everything about me.

Our kiss was getting more heated now, more than the other kisses we previously shared. He poked his tongue into my mouth and started to explore every inch of my mouth. I then did the same to him, tasting him. He tasted like the whiskey we both had drunk earlier which was slightly bitter but I didn't mind. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy at this point, almost a painful feeling. However this man in front of me, was possibly the best thing that had happened to me since the death of my mother. I wanted to be his, I wanted him to take care of me. I wanted to know what it felt like to be dependent on someone other than myself again, it had been too long.

Tony started to kiss my neck now; sucking and biting all over which made me let out a moan. He reacted to this with a smirk and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried me into his bedroom. He lowered me slowly onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I could see his pants were growing tighter as his manhood got more excited.

In between our kisses we started to unclothe each other, both starting with the top and ending with our pants which left us both in our underwear. He sat up pulling me up with him so I was straddling him. Whilst we were kissing I started to rock my hips slowly back and forth, rubbing myself against him. He let out a deep moan from his throat which excited me more. I bit his lip and pulled back slowly staring at him in the eyes.

He brushes some of my hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful Y/N".

"No, you are Tony" I smiled.

It was true, he was beautiful inside and out. This man had risked his life to save New York, to save the world realistically. He had a passionate heart and beautiful soul which I envied. Despite his age Tony was still very handsome indeed.

"Stop talking" he said before his mouth was on mine again and he had pinned me back down onto the bed.

One of his hands were on my thigh reaching closer and closer to where I wanted him to touch me. He was teasing me though, his fingers stroking around my panties and not in them.

"Tease me Tony and you will regret it deeply" I smirked.

"Sorry love, I want to take my time with you".

"I don't think I'll last long" I stated, already wet down there I knew by the time he touched me in that spot I would already be close.

He only smirked at me and carried on sucking on my neck. It felt so good I couldn't describe the sensation. I felt drunk, and it wasn't from the whiskey. Eventually his hand finally found it's way into my panties. His large warm hand against my wetness felt so good. He slipped a finger into me which made a moan escape from my lips. He then added another finger and started to move inside me reaching my core.

"You're so wet Y/N"

"All thanks to you" I gasped as he continued to work on me, his thumb now doing circular motions against my special spot above my folds. 

His mouth found it's way back to my mouth and our tongues started to intertwine. I then grabbed his tongue with my lips and started to suck and move slowly up and down it's wet surface. He was working on me so well that I couldn't hold back my moans anymore. I left his tongue and had my hands by my sides gripping onto the bed sheet. I was so close I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"Not yet darling."

Tony took out his fingers from in me and started to pull my panties off. I then assisted him with his underwear and then unhooked my bra and threw it onto the floor. His manhood was huge and erect, dying to be pleasured.

"Wow" I accidentally slipped out. He was well endowed for sure.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me sweetly, kissing down my chest in between words.

Actions speak louder than words I thought, and so I grabbed his cock and started to play with it.

 

**Tony's POV**

Y/N started to work her way on me, not bothering to answer my question. Her grip was a quite tight, causing me a little pain but a great amount of pleasure. I didn't want her to stop but I also didn't want to get this far and not have had a chance to be inside of her. 

"Wait" I said grabbing her hand from my cock and pinning it at the side of her head. "I shall claim you now." She only looked at me with hunger in her eyes. So that was my Que.

I positioned my tip at her entrance and slowly entered her. She let out a little yelp so I backed up.

"Wait, Y/N are you a virgin?" It wouldn't surprise me since she was about 19/20.

"Does that matter?"

"Don't you want your first time to be with someone other than me? I'm old enough to be your dad I'm sure."

"I don't care Tony, take me now or never." She was serious now. She definitely wanted this, wanted _me_.

I began to enter her again slowly whilst kissing her neck to try and relax her. She would make a few gasps and groans but she wanted me to carry on. When I was finally fully in her and waited until she got used to me. I could feel how tight she was around my dick, it was so warm and wet.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you" She smiled.

I started to move slowly in and out of her. She started to moan as I got deeper and deeper in her, almost reaching that special spot. I started to moan too. I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

"Are you close?" I asked her through my panting.

"Yes!" She moaned.

A few more seconds went by and she started to come.

 

**Readers POV**

That was it, I was done for. I had reached my limit and just let everything out. I moaned so loudly I was a little embarrassed but it felt magical. It was like ecstasy. My eyes were droopy and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Tony came a few seconds after me and just fell on top of me not bothering to pull out; our sweaty bodies embracing one another. I started to stroke his dark hair, running my fingers through it.

"That was incredible" I said, still short of breathe.

"You're telling me babe" He laughed.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Why don't we?" He asked me suddenly.

 

Tony really wanted to take care of me.


	5. Dealing with feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates

**Readers POV**

I opened my eyes slowly to see find Tony sleeping peacefully beside me; my leg draped over his body. Suddenly flashbacks off last nights event appear into my mind and I can't help but smile. I had sex with Tony Stark, and not only that; it was my first time. _What a great start to my sex life_. I fidget so I'm closer to him lying on my side with my leg still over his body. He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up.

I don't want to disturb him so I slowly remove my leg and get up from the bed and put on Tony's shirt. Cliche I know but I'm not sure what happened to my clothes. I creep downstairs and let out a sigh as a confirmation I can make a little noise now.

I walk slowly to the fridge as I'm craving a glass of cold milk. When I stick my head out from the fridge with the milk carton in hand I turn and stop dead in my tracks.

 

**Happy's POV**

"Hi there". I say with curiosity.

"Hi" she replies, looking at me as if I've just caught her stealing. That carton of milk looks suspicious to me.

"My name's Happy Hogan, personal assistant of Tony Stark, may I ask of your name lovely lady?"

"Y/N L/N, and well I don't really have any affiliations with Tony." She says nervously as she places the milk carton down.

"Well with the way you're dressed, it doesn't look like it." She cringes at that.

 

I can't believe Tony right now. It's only been a couple of months since Pepper broke up with him and already he's got hookers round at his house. Hookers who look barely legal might I add.

 

**Tony's POV**

I wake up to find Y/N gone. I panic. _Please don't leave_! I jump out of bed and throw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and run downstairs to find a very awkward situation indeed. Happy is stood there with Y/N who's only wearing my shirt. This is bad.

"Hey Happy, wasn't expecting to see you today." I say with an awkward laugh.

"No you clearly wasn't."

Y/N just looks at the both of us unsure of what to do.

"I can leave if you want me to" She says to me.

"No I don't want you to." I say quickly, worried that if she leaves I'll never see her again.

"Okay, I'll just be upstairs then". 

 

As soon as Y/N is out of sight I turn to Happy and put my hands up in defense.

"I know what this looks like but please allow me to explain".

"There's nothing to explain, if I see a suspicious girl with a suspicious carton of milk I'm obviously going to think of the obvious."

"Suspicious carton of milk?" I shake my head. "Never mind that, look; she is or should I say _was_ a stripper _._ I took her home with me last night because I didn't like the idea of her staying in a place like that."

"Huh yeah right, that's BS right there! This isn't pretty woman."

"I'm being serious, we talked all night before we actually did anything. I wanted to get to know her."

"Yeah, got to her know right before you went cave diving."

"You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you, me and Peppa are over so it's not like I'm doing anything wrong!"

"Dude have you seen her? She looks like she could pass for your daughter."

"That wouldn't matter if she was fucking you now would it?!"

 

Happy looked shocked at my sudden outburst, that or I was right. He looked at the ground for a moment and adjusted his tie.

 

**Happy's POV**

Well I guess he was sort of right. I mean she is beautiful, I'm a little jealous. I can't tell Pepper, or she'll go ballistic.

After a moment of silence Tony finally speaks again.

 

"What are you here for anyway?" He asks me curtly.

"We need you at Stark Industries HQ. Just a small issue, nothing big."

"I thought it was Pepper's job to run that place; can't she take care of it?"

"She took a few days off."

Tony takes a huge sigh whilst running his hand through his hair.

"Fine, alright I'll come, just give me a minute." He starts to climb the stairs but then stops midway and looks at me. "She's not just someone to pass the time, I like her".

 

And with that he heads up stairs to his bedroom whilst I eye up the suspicious looking milk carton.

 

**Readers POV**

After a few minutes Tony enters his bedroom looking miserable.

"He wasn't pleased was he?" I ask as Tony throws himself backwards onto the bed beside me.

"He doesn't understand the situation. He reckons I'll fuck and chuck you. But it looks to me like there's no need for that; you want to leave don't you?" He looks at me sadly.

I lie down next to him propping my head up with my elbow resting on the bed.

"Who said I wanted to leave?" I start to stroke his brunette hair.

"No one, but when I look at you, that's the impression I get."

I don't say anything, I just lean down and start to kiss him slowly. I place my hand on his cheek and deepen the kiss. He places his hand on my lower back and pushes me into him. When we finally part I look down at him and there's tears in his eyes. The shock on my face causes him to sit up suddenly and wipe them away before they fall.

"Tony, what's wrong?" I ask him worriedly.

"Nothing, I've got some stuff to take care of at headquarters. Will you be okay for a bit?" He asks whilst swapping his sweat pants for jeans and adding a leather jacket and shades.

"Yeah I'll be fine, be back soon okay?"

He looks at me and nods with a small smile across his lips and then swiftly departs.

 


	6. Home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter updates in two days because I feel bad about being slow with the last update :P

**Readers POV**

I was left sitting on the bed as I watched Tony leave. I still couldn't understand why he was crying, maybe he'd tell me when he got back. Still, I had a few hours to kill and I wasn't sure how I was going to do that. 

"Jarvis are you there?" I ask the air.

"Yes I'm here miss L/N." I hear back.

"Please call me Y/N."

"If you wish, Y/N." He replied.

"Does Tony cry often?"

"After saving New York he was very emotional; suffering from PTSD." He stated. "Also when he split from Pepper, he was very upset for a few days."

"Oh." Was all I could come out with.

So Tony and Pepper were serious. I'd read things about them in the paper, how Pepper was a workaholic and Tony an alcoholic, that they're love was toxic and would never last; which was true I guess.

I got up from the bed finally and decided to have something to eat. I noticed I had left the carton of milk out so I put it back in the fridge whilst browsing for something to munch on. I found some slabs of bacon and decided I'll have a bacon sandwich. I found the bread and began to butter it as the bacon was frying in the pan. It smelt sooo good. 

After finishing my bacon sandwich (which was delicious by the way), I washed up my plate and began to take myself around his home. I hadn't seen it all fully as we were too busy talking and well you know, doing other activities. I went downstairs to find his workshop, however the door was locked and I didn't know the code. _Maybe his suits are in there._ I took myself back upstairs and plonked myself onto the sofa, only to flick through some channels until I found a movie which peaked my interest.

The film tropic thunder had finished now and I thought it'd be a good idea to take a nice long bath. I climbed the stairs and entered Tony's bathroom. I ran the hot water and added some smelly bubbly liquid as the tap ran. I slowly dipped my feet in and sunk my whole body in when my body had gotten used to the hot temperature. I let out a huge sigh. _This feels good._ I closed my eyes and watched last nights events in my head. I imagined Tony kissing me again, touching me in my sensitive places. I could feel myself get aroused.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious and decided to wash my hair with Tony's shampoo.  After rinsing the bubbles from my h/c locks I lent back and allowed myself to be submerged by the water. Being good at holding my breathe allowed me to remain under water for a minute. It was peaceful, very quiet. The darkness, the nothingness; It reminded me of how I felt when my mother had died.

 

**Tony's POV**

I had just gotten back from the HQ and was severely irritated. Some dick had misplaced important data in which I had to search for since I'm the most skilled. 

I headed into the living room to find Y/N not there but saw that she had done some washing up in the kitchen, she must be upstairs then. I climbed the stairs anxiously hoping that she hadn't left me. She wasn't in the bedroom, but I saw steam coming out from under the bathroom door. I slowly opened the door to find Y/N submerged into the water.

_Please no!_

I ran to the bath and grabbed her upper arm and lifted her above the water. She looked at me with surprise. I knelt beside the bath and grabbed her face with my hands.

"What the fuck are you doing Y/N?!" I screamed. "Why are you trying to kill yourself!?" My heart was beating so fast.

She placed her hands onto my wrists and rubbed them with her thumb. "I'm not Tony. I wasn't trying to kill myself" she said so calmly.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like it to me!" I was still panicking; my heart was racing so fast.

"I'm sure. I don't have plans to leave this earth yet, not when I have you now." She smiled sweetly at me. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed with relief.

My heart was beating slower now, her smile helped me relax. After hearing her story about her mothers death and how depressed she became afterwards; i couldn't help but think she might always go back to that. But that's why I took her home, to make sure she didn't get swallowed up in all the despair she once felt.

 

**Readers POV**

I couldn't believe Tony thought that I was taking my own life. Maybe a couple of months ago when I actually considered it, but those dark feelings are gone now. They disappeared completely last night when Tony held me. I couldn't help but feel happy about how much he cared for me. 

I cupped Tony's face with my hands and began to kiss him - my tongue was exploring every part of his mouth. He let out a moan which made me feel tingly. Suddenly he started to climb into the bath fully clothed and started to kiss my neck, biting and sucking to leave marks. _Oh fuck._

"Mm wait Tony." I moaned. 

"What is it?" He said looking at me with deep concern.

"Your clothes, you're soaked through!" I giggled.

"Never mind that darling" and with that he started to undress himself with a little help from me of course.

I ran my hands up and down his toned chest, feeling his wet skin as he was kissing me passionately. I removed my hands from his chest and moved them to his shaft. _Wow._ He was definitely up for this.

After a few moments more of kissing me, he entered me slowly and moved his hips to get deeper into me. The water was spilling over the bath but we didn't care. He was making love to me, and I didn't have a care for anything else besides the man in front of me.


	7. Not a great first date.

**Readers POV**

It has been a couple of weeks now since Tony saved me from that dreadful place. He organized to have all of my valuable belongings moved to his place and sold off my shabby old apartment. Whenever Happy came over, he would avoid eye contact with me. When I asked Tony about it he would just say he’s very close with Pepper and so he’s a little uncomfortable about me. I didn’t pay much notice to it, I was happy for once and I deserved it.

“Hey Y/N?” Tony shouted from the bathroom.

“What is it?” I replied whilst dressing. It was morning and we’d just woken up.

“How do you feel about a date tonight?” He said exiting the bathroom and coming into the bedroom.

“What, you mean like, out in public?” I said curiously.

“Of course.”

“Are you sure that they’re ready for us yet? I mean a lot of the girls were rooting for you to get back with Pepper.”

“I am sure.” He said wrapping his arms around my waist. “I’ve told you plenty of times I don’t care what they think about us.” And with that he smashed his lips against mine.

“I don’t care what they say about me, it’s you I’m worried about.” I said breaking the kiss.

“A lot of shit has been slapped on the tabloids, I’ve lived with it for so long. I honestly don’t give a shit Y/N.” Tony then began kissing down my neck.

“Okay okay I believe you.” I giggle.

He picked me up effortlessly and threw me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and began attacking me with kisses all over my body. I was trying to fight him off as the laughter was too painful now.

“Tony stop!” I shouted whilst trying to hold back my laughter. Tony stops and looks into my eyes.

“You’re perfect.”

“That was a bit random, are you feeling alright?” I said whilst placing my hand onto his forehead to check his temperature.

“I’m feeling great.” He said, and continued to kiss my neck.

__________

It was now 7:30pm and I had finished getting ready for our date. My H/C was gracefully placed in a bun with hair strands coming down at the sides of my face to shape it a bit more. My make up was light, consisting of a nude lipstick, light brown eye shadow and a ton of mascara however.

Tony had bought me an expensive beautiful dress previously that day and only now had I tried it on. The color was crimson red which complimented my skin tone nicely, with a length that just touched the floor. It had a high neckline and was also backless - _business in the front party in the back_.

I walked out of the bathroom after I was satisfied with my look and sat on the bed waiting for Tony to bring me a glass of whiskey to calm my nerves.

 

**Tony's POV**

Whiskey in hand I headed up the stairs to give Y/N her drink. I opened the door with my empty hand and found Y/N sitting on the end of the bed. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I just released a sort of gasp. She was beautiful. That dress fit her body perfectly, exaggerating her curves. It was nice to see her hair out of her face, showing off her E/C eyes and plump lips.

As I placed the whiskey down next to the bed she stood up. I walked swiftly to her and grabbed her face - kissing her deeply. 

"What was that for?" She asked smiling up at me.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." I noticed she started to blush.

_______

I had stopped the car at the entrance of the restaurant, the valet waiting for us to get out so he could park the car. I turned to Y/N and she was sat there picking at her nails with nervousness. I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Relax, it's going to be fine."

"I know, just a little bit nervous."

I smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Wait here sexy."

I didn't book the reservation under the name Stark as some restaurants were known to alert the media and create publicity for their venue. I told Y/N this, however she has been walking on egg shells around me despite staying indoors for all this time. She can finally breathe but she is struggling to, all because of me.

I walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her whilst taking her hand to give her a little help since her dress was long. She smiled at me weakly and then stared at the ground. The valet took my keys whilst eyeing Y/N up. My furrowed brows alerted him to take my car and park it the fuck up.

I took her hand whilst giving it another little squeeze. She looked at her hand and then at me, still very guarded.

"Stand up straight with your chin up, let them see how lucky I am to be with a gorgeous woman like you."

She laughs slightly and straightens her posture.

 

We headed into the restaurant hand in hand. I avert my gaze to Y/N and I see her staring straight ahead, her chest rising and falling fast, her hand also was a little sweaty. I could tell she was trying desperately to keep it together; all of this for me. When we got inside I headed to the front desk where a woman was standing all dressed in black.

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Mr Stark! Have you made a reservation?" She fumbles whilst checking her book.

"Yes, under the name Chris Evans."

Y/N looks to me. "Wait isn't that the name of that actor who played the Human Torch from the Fantastic four movies?" She laughs.

"It sure is!" I exclaim whilst the woman at the desk escorts us to our table. "But don't worry, he's not important enough to alert the media."

The woman stands beside our chosen table and places two menus on the table. I pull out a chair for Y/N and she gracefully sits herself down. I give her shoulders a tiny squeeze and head to my chair.

"Your server will be with you shortly to take your drink orders down." Said the woman dressed in black, and went to her desk at the entrance of the restaurant.

"So what do you think?" I ask Y/N.

She starts to look around the room. "It's nice in here, very posh. I haven't stepped foot in a place this classy ever!"

I did pick a restaurant which I thought would wow her. The walls were made up of a cream colored paint and a chocolate brown ceiling decorated with two huge chandeliers positioned on both ends of the room. The room was slightly dim but the centerpiece lights on the table lit Y/N face enough to be able to admire her beauty.

_____

**Readers POV**

It was roughly 10.00pm now and we had both eaten up our meals and were just finishing our drinks; in my case, wine and Tony's, one beer since he was driving. We had talked throughout the evening regarding how Tony came to be Iron man and funny little secrets about the Avengers. I was surprised he trusted me with such personal information, it made me happy though.  

"Thanks for such a lovely evening Tony. I'm so happy we did this."

"I told ya, nothing to worry about babe." He smiled at me with a cheeky wink at the end of his sentence.

Our waiter walked up to our table. "Do you require my service at this moment?"

"We'll just take the bill please." Tony replied.

The waiter nodded and disappeared for a moment before returning with the bill in hand. Tony handed him the required amount and more and stood up.

"Thank you very much, the food was lovely." I told the waiter whom just smiled back at me.

Tony placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the exit of the restaurant. He opened the door for me and suddenly all I could see was flashing lights shining in my eyes non stop.

"Shit!" I heard Tony say beside me. "Thought I could trust this place!"

After some time spent blinking, I came to and saw what was going on. Paparazzi were surrounding the restaurant taking pictures of us both. Some were shouting Tony's name to get his attention whilst I heard one or two papz shout 'kiss her!'

I moved my arm up to my face to protect my eyes and felt Tony's hand grab mine with strength and lead us both through the ambush. I couldn't see much, I could only hear shouting and clicking. We stopped for a moment in which I assumed we reached the car. Tony opened the door and practically threw me inside and ran to his side to jump in. He slammed his door shut and quickly turned on the engine and sped off down the road, heading back home.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" His knuckles were going white from clenching the steering wheel too hard.

"Tony relax please, and slow down!"

"I can't relax, those fuckers told them where we were! I thought we could have a peaceful first date without any hassle. This is such bullshit!"

My heart was racing so fast. Tony was furious and it was scaring me a little bit. His teeth were clenched and his brow furrowed. He was driving erratically, over taking cars which were driving too slow for him. He was so disappointed that our night was ruined, so was I.

"Tony please just pull up somewhere and take a breather! You're not fit to drive!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't tell me that Y/N, I just want to get you home as quick as possible! I put you in this position now let me fucking fix it!" He screamed.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me for a second!"

With that, Tony turned to look at me, but why? I didn't ask him to look, I wanted him to listen. But because he looked, he didn't see the lights change from green to red. He didn't see the incoming car, and he didn't see the car slam into my side and crush my body, but neither did I.


	8. Don't disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I will update sooner. Wanted to write this scene up and have it ready for you all, no one likes cliffhangers.

**Reader’s POV**

Tony’s face was the last thing I saw, after that everything was blurry as we were both rolling; our bodies being thrown around inside the now twisted piece of metal. The pain was unimaginable. As the car slammed into my side, the passenger door crushed and collapsed onto the right side of my body. I could feel the bones in my right leg breaking from the impact; the shattered fragments of bone digging into my tissue.

The crushed door slammed into my head causing an excruciating sensation. My ears were ringing so loudly that I couldn’t hear my own cries. The smell of blood filled my nostrils which made me want to vomit, but I was too busy screaming to allow myself to.

As the car was continuing to roll multiple times on its side, all of the windows had smashed. Causing the broken glass to fly around the car, cutting away at any exposed skin we both had. The car finally came to a stop, however we were upside down; my hair now undone and falling down onto the car ceiling. My scraped up arms were hanging down beside my head, and I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

My vision was spotty. As I looked over to Tony his eyes were closed. I could feel something warm trickle down the right side of my face, I knew it was blood. Then a sense of exhaustion overcame me. All I wanted to do was sleep. My eyelids felt heavy and my body warm. The pain was slowly disappearing and I feared, as was I.

**Tony’s POV**

I woke up suddenly with a massive headache. I was upside down, we were upside down.

Shit Y/N! I whipped my head to look at her limp body just dangling from her seat. Blood was dripping down her face and onto the car ceiling below us. I could see past her body that the passenger door had completely collapsed onto the right side of her body. I looked at her precious face to see glass shards embedded into the skin. Her dress torn and stained with blood.

“Y/N?” I managed to whisper. I cleared my throat. “Y/N!” I yelled. She was unresponsive. Suddenly a man knelt down beside the car and popped his head through where the window used to be.

“Are you both ok?” He yells looking at us both. “Ambulance is on its way.”

“She’s not waking up, she’s in real bad shape!” I panicked my voice cracking as I spoke.

“Dude what the fuck happened? Everything happened to quickly.”

“Shit. I think I ran a red light, I ca- I can’t remember. This is all my fault!” I cried. I started to slam my hands on roof of the car, punching it causing glass shards to pierce my skin.

“Hey man calm the fuck down! Your girls hurt pretty bad, let’s just focus on her ok?” I look over to Y/N, still in her unconscious state. Her body looking a mess, I still thought she was beautiful. But I had ruined her. I did this to her.

A few minutes later the ambulance came, along with the fire department. They had to cut Y/N out of the car but leave a bit of the door still enclosed on her body in case she bled out when they removed it. I was removed from the car easily and was thrown into a different ambulance to Y/N.

We were both rushed to the hospital, along with the driver from the car in which had slammed into us. I found out from the paramedic treating me that it was a woman roughly aged 35. She had suffered what the paramedic believed was a concussion and that is all. Her airbag managed to ease the impact from her head only giving her a headache and whiplash to go with that.

I was laid there in the ambulance staring at the roof of the vehicle. The thought of being in another vehicle made me feel sick. However there was no one to blame but me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. If I were to ever lose her, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.

We had finally arrived at the hospital and were being strolled out onto our stretchers. The woman driver was behind me where as Y/N was being rolled ahead of me, her paramedics running alongside her pumping air into her.

“Get her to resus now!” One of them shouted. I could feel the panic start up again inside me.

“What’s happening?!” I asked the paramedic strolling me.

“Relax please sir, I’m positive they’re doing everything they can.”

As we entered the hospital I could see Y/N disappearing deep into the hospital, where as I was taken elsewhere along with the woman. I feared that that maybe the last time I was to ever see Y/N again. Seeing her disappear into the hospital made me fear that she was also disappearing from me.


	9. Hurts like Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the short chapters. I do apologies! I'm trying my best to fit in as much as I can in between work and my social life.

**Readers POV**

Burning. That’s all I could feel, all I could do. I couldn’t see, I couldn’t hear. There was just darkness, and the burning sensation that took over my body. It felt like fire was spreading inside me. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out.

I wasn’t sure where I was; I was struggling to remember what happened before I got here. I was on my date with Tony, but did we leave the restaurant? I tried to remember but the pain inside me was too much. It was exhausting. How long had I been like this for? It was like a never ending nightmare I couldn’t wake up from.

But then another feeling came over me, the feeling of floating. The burning would subside and it felt like I was floating upwards. It was quite peaceful, I wanted to welcome it. Then I remembered the car accident. Was I dying? Or was I already dead? Maybe that’s what the floating was all about. I was floating to heaven or wherever it is we go. Was I ready to die though? Life was pretty much shit when my mother died. However after Tony took me in things were looking up. I started to fall in love with him.

Could I leave him now? What would become of him? Would Pepper take him back and take care of him? I wasn’t ever going to know these things if I were to die. But the pain was too much. I wanted to float away, regardless of where it would take me. It was possible that I’d see me mother again. I could tell her all about Tony.

**Tony’s POV**

It had been 12 hours since we arrived at the hospital. I was treated as I had suffered a fractured arm and concussion. The doctors said I was lucky nothing serious happened. That wasn’t true, because Y/N was still in bad shape. They had to revive her 4 times whilst operating on her crushed leg. I was told Bruce Banner had brought Helen Cho to assist on the surgery as she was very much capable with her new technology. Bruce didn’t come in to see me however.

I was walking down the halls and turned into Y/N’s private room. There she was, still unconscious. The doctors weren’t sure when she’d wake up, or if she would at all. I went to sit by her side and held her hand in mine.

She was so pale, her skin decorated with blue and purple bruises. They had stitched the gash on her head and cleaned up the wounds where glass shards had attacked her face. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Seeing her like this brought immense pain. It felt like my heart was being squeezed.

“Y/N-”

**Readers POV**

I was still floating into oblivion, welcoming the peace which came with it; but something changed. My hand felt extremely warm. Then I thought I heard a voice. Someone was calling my name. I was calling Tony, but nothing would come out. I wanted to scream his name now; still nothing. I wanted to let him know I was here, I was right here.

**Tony’s POV**

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, wake up so I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” I cleared my throat. “I love you, Y/N. So please return to me.”

**Readers POV**

There it was again. It was definitely Tony. I couldn’t quite hear him however, his voice was muffled as if he was speaking in another room. That’s when I decided, I couldn’t leave him just yet. He was reaching out to me, he was in pain. I had to go back to him eventually.

I rejected the calm, the warm and the peace. I fought against it, and as I did I could feel the fire start up again. The pain was coming back to me, which indicated to me I was coming back and fighting for my life.

I was trying to scream as I felt myself come down again, but nothing came out. My head was burning the most. It made me want to go back to the peacefulness which was oblivion. I wanted to die, but I couldn’t because I knew my pain wasn’t forever, it would be Tony’s that would last forever. I hope he’d appreciate it, because it hurts like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos and comments on my work, it means a lot! I'm so happy some of you are excited for upcoming chapters, makes me happy. 
> 
> I am open to criticism so please feel free to comment on my grammar or if you aren't please with anything :)


	10. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys for the slow update as I was on vacation. Hope you're enjoying your summer:)

**Tony’s POV**

It had been a week and still no progress with Y/N's condition. She was still her fragile broken self. The woman who I had crashed into didn’t press charges after Happy offered her a generous amount of money. Now that I had that out of the way, my main focus was Y/N and only Y/N. Or so I thought.

“Hi Tony.”

I was currently sat by Y/N’s side when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice.

“Pepper.” I said plainly. She was stood in the doorway wearing a blazer and matching skirt. She gracefully walked into the room but still keeping a distance to the door. The atmosphere was very awkward indeed.

“I heard about the accident on the news.” She looked to Y/N’s unconscious body. “What’s her name? The media has decided to label her ‘your mysterious Lolita’.”

She walked further into the room grabbing a chair on her way and placing it a few feet away from me. She sat down with her legs crossed trying to look sympathetic.

“Y/N, her name’s Y/N.” My voice cracked slightly saying her name. Pepper only nodded. “She’s in a real bad state, all because of me.”

Tears started welling up and then I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see pepper closer now looking at me with such pity.  

“Tony, you need to know that it was an accident ok? You made a mistake, but we all have. My biggest mistake was leaving you.”

Hearing that triggered something within me and I flinched my hand away from hers. She sat back onto her chair and cleared her throat.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” I asked sternly.

“I want _you_ Tony, I want you back.” There was silence for a few seconds. “Please consider Tony.”

“The fuck Pepper? Why are you saying this? Why now? Is it because my current girlfriend isn’t exactly around? Fuck you!”

“Tony listen to me. Just think about your options here. You can’t wait around forever for a girl that might not even wake up. Even if she does, do you honestly see a future with her? She’s so young, is she ready to settle down yet?”

“Who says I’m ready to settle?” I was angry now, my eyebrows furrowed at her.

“Tony, there is already a lot of press about her, someday someone’s going to find out who she really is and – ”

“Who she really is? How do you know who she really is?”

Pepper looked to the floor and then to Y/N. She cleared her throat once more and shifted in her seat.

“I did a little digging.”

I quickly sat up from my chair and walked around the room breathing heavily; teeth clenched and hands balled into fists. She stood up from her chair alarmed.

“You just couldn’t let me be happy could you? You just had to snoop and try and ruin my life!”

“I’m not trying to ruin your life Tony I’m trying to get back into it.”

“So what you think you’ve got this figured out? You think my stripper girlfriends using me for my money or something? You think she’s gonna run off with my money and leave me heartbroken so you can swoop in my mend my broken heart? _She_ was the one who was mending it, after _you_ had torn it in two. How convenient for you though that she’s ended up the way she has.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.” I ran my hands through my hair and huffed. "You came here knowing her name, knowing her past, thinking you could steal me away while she wasn't looking." I glared at Pepper. "Shame on you." 

She adjusted her blazer and walked slowly towards me. When she finally reached me she placed her hands on the sides of my face. I flinched slightly but didn't remove her hands. I stared at her with a blank expression on my face. I was so tired, tired of everything.

"I love you Tony, I'm trying not to be selfish here. I think it'll be better for the both of you to stop whatever it is you have going on. Just think, when she wakes up, you can help her become a nurse, pay for her education and she'll be out of your life doing what she loves. Then me and you can start over. Give us another chance." She stood on her tip toes and moved her face closer to mine, her lips closing in.

"No, There's no us Pepper. There never will be."

She retracted and removed her hands from my face. Tears welling up in her eyes. She just looked at the ground and swiftly exited the room without saying another word. 

I hoped to never see her again, not when it was regarding my love life anyway. Pepper was a great asset to Stark Industries. I'd just have to tolerate her when it came to work. Right now my main focus was Y/N.

I sat back down onto my chair facing Y/N. I took her hand into mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed her hand tenderly and looked at her face. I then lent forward and kissed her soft lips. Whilst doing so i started to cry. My tears fell onto Y/N's cheek and fell as if they were hers. I put my feet onto the bed and laid next to her. I adjusted myself so that she was slightly leaning on my chest.

I missed having physical contact with her. I missed her warm body next to mine. Now she was an empty vessel, just cold, with no light. I didn't know if she was to ever wake up, I wasn't sure if my heart could take anymore of this heart ache. I just knew I wouldn't leave her side. I couldn't, I wouldn't.


	11. Stranger.

**FLASHBACK**

 

**Readers POV**

I was sat by my mother’s side holding onto her cold scrawny hand. The cancer had rid her of more than half of her normal body weight and the chemo of her long brown locks. Not only that, the illness had taken away my mother’s spirit, her happiness and her life.She was almost an empty vessel. She was getting impatient and angry as to why death hadn’t come for her sooner. She couldn’t take it anymore, and neither could I. I could not recognize my mother now; she was a creature whom wondered onto this planet by mistake. Her light was going out, and soon my world would be in darkness. The hospital always smelt of death; my mother’s room soon to smell the same.

She was laid in the hospital bed looking into my eyes with her sunken ones. We both knew what was happening. She gave my hand a little squeeze with her remaining energy as tears fell from my cheeks. I squeezed back ever so gently.

“Mother, hold on for me, please.” I wept.

She smiled and shook her head. “I’m sorry to leave you like this Y/N.” She croaked.

I was being selfish. I wanted her to fight for her life, fight for me. Even though she was suffering, I wanted her on this planet a little longer because she was all I had. I didn’t know what would become of me once she was buried underground. I was scared, and because of my fear I needed my mother to suffer longer.

“Please, don’t leave me.”

“I must, it’s finally time.” Her hand was slowly becoming loose on mine.

“Mom, don’t die now.” The tears wouldn’t stop.

They kept falling. I could hear the heart rate monitor now flat lining and everything went into slow motion. Doctors and nurses ran into the room with one nurse pushing a defibrillator to the side of her bed. I slowly got up and backed away, my eyes fixed on the body of my dead mother.

“Are we clear?” One of the nurses shouted.

Everyone backed away. Shock. My mother’s body thrown slightly upwards as the electrical currents traveled to her heart; but nothing happened. More oxygen was pumped into her mouth as they watched the heart rate monitor. I knew it wouldn’t work. Her body had given up. I had stopped crying now. My face blank, the pain was too much, I just wanted to forget everything. I took one last glance at my mother as the Doctors and nurses were surrounding her, then she was out of sight. Everyone fussing over her trying to revive her. I just walked out of the room, out of the hospital..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I slowly open my eyes to a mass of light streaming into my sore eyes. I blinked a few times so I could adjust my eyes to the brightness. When I could eventually see the first thing I noticed was the pain in my leg. I looked at it to see a cast over it. Then it clicked, I was in a hospital. But why? I couldn’t remember. Did I do something stupid to myself?

“Y/N.” I looked over to my side to see Tony Stark sat beside me looking worried to death.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Did I try to kill myself? How shameful, my mother’s body probably isn’t even cold yet and I’m trying to end my life already. Why was Tony Stark here? Was he doing some charity hospital visit so he’d look good in the papers? Never mind, wanted to see my mother’s body, I somehow forgot what she looked like despite her dying moments ago. I clambered out of bed with my bad leg throbbing painfully. I didn’t care, I needed to see her.

I attempted to wobble to the door but Tony grabbed my arm. “Y/N where are you going?! You need to rest!”

“No I need to see her before they take her away!”

“See who?!” Tony raised his voice now. He aggressively spun me around to face him.

“My mother!”

His facial expression suddenly went blank. “Y/N, what am I to you?”

What silly question to ask me at a time like this. This charity thing wasn’t for him. I could answer that question multiple times. He was a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. But I had to give him a true answer.

“A stranger.”


	12. Remember this?

**Tony’s POV**

Just as I thought I had Y/N back, she was gone again. Physically she was still there, but all memory of me had been erased. There was no one to blame but me. I caused the accident, and I caused Y/N's pain.

Y/N was back in her bed with the nurses checking her over. The doctor had already been in to discuss the amnesia. I wouldn’t say she took it too well. She started screaming the place down and demanded to see her mother once more until a nurse came in to sedate her. She was now awake staring at me with her E/C eyes. She was so beautiful, and it hurt me knowing that what she once felt for me was no longer there.

“Where did we meet?” She asked me, her voice cracking slightly as she still wasn’t used to the news.

“Erm, at your work.” I replied.

“Where did I work? Did I make it as a nurse?”

I stared at the ground for a moment, debating whether I should tell her of her true employment. “You worked at a… st-strip club.” I coughed at the end of my sentence.

She stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Her cheeks slightly blushing, probably embarrassed. I saw tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Wow, classy.” She wiped her tears away with her arm.

“For what it’s worth, you were pretty good at it.” She looked up at me and smiled only slightly, but at least I saw her lighten up.

We talked for hours about how we met and how we came to be. She was quite upset at the fact that she couldn’t remember her first time, how such a special memory was taken from her. During those hours she cried, and laughed, but she wasn’t remembering any of it. She was still feeling the loss of her mother.

 

**Readers POV**

“I’m sorry Tony.” I said sincerely.

“For what?” He looked at me in confusion.

“For not remembering. Everyone’s asked me how I’m feeling about all of this but no one has asked you. You’ve lost me, in a way. I mean I’m still here, but for you, I’m gone in a sort of way. The Y/N you knew is gone, and that’s a big loss. I have lost things, but it’s not as painful because I don’t remember what has been lost.”

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight as I said this. I then began to rub my finger on the top of his hand in a sort of soothing way. This man was a stranger to me, but I felt some responsibility in helping him. I didn’t need fixing, he did. 

Tony stared at me taking in what I had just said. He then looked to our intertwined hands and placed his empty one on top of ours. I wish I could explain what I felt in that moment. A spark perhaps.

Suddenly Tony had released himself from my grasp and placed his hand on the side of my face, slowly stroking my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and lent into his touch. It felt somewhat familiar but also strange in a way. A hum escaped my mouth as I relaxed into his hand. 

"Please don't be frightened." Tony whispered.

As I opened my eyes I saw Tony closing in - and I let him. I closed my eyes again as Tony's lips touched mine ever so gently. He kissed me with so much passion which confirmed his love for me. I kissed him back half halfheartedly however. Tony used to be my boyfriend but was a stranger now. The kiss felt nice but also weird. I was so conflicted about my feelings.

But then I thought, why not? Tony was still my boyfriend, I just didn't remember. I wasn't going to get my memories back just by laying in my bed crying over my mother who had died a year ago. I needed to at least try and remember. I should _want_ to remember.

 _Screw it._ I kissed him back with more passion, and he reacted to this with a slight moan escaping his lips. I lent back as he crawled onto the hospital bed hovering over me. He started to kiss down my neck with made me tingle inside. Something I had already felt but couldn't remember.

I suddenly felt Tony's tongue nudging at my lips wanting access - I gave it to him. His tongue was exploring every part of my mouth and it was intoxicating. Some part of me couldn't believe Tony Stark was kissing me, but the other part was telling me you've done all of this before.

Tony separated from my lips catching his breathe. "Is anything coming back?" He huffed.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry." Tony looked to his side disappointingly. "Maybe you can help me really remember."

Tony faced me in surprise; a smile growing on his lips. He then began to kiss me again. Suddenly his hand was at my waist pulling me closer into his body. I craved for the contact. I pulled further into him, wrapping my legs around his waist to help myself get closer.

Next minute Tony's hand had found it's way onto my thigh, massaging them. I wanted his hand to move onto my special spot. I wanted him to touch me there so I could feel that sweet ecstasy I once apparently felt. And he did.

His middle finger entered me slowly, and I was so wet at that point. After a few moments of his finger moving inside me, he added another. A huge moan escaped my lips and I could feel Tony's member pressing against my leg. 

"Do you remember this? How wet I made you? How I made you tremble at my touch?" He said sexily.

I couldn't respond, another moan escaped me and I was so close.

"That's it baby, come on."

And I did. I came all over his fingers and it was ecstasy. After reaching climax I relaxed my pointed toes and my chest was heaving up and down from lack of breathe. Tony removed his fingers and kissed me on the cheek. All of a sudden a wave of tiredness over came me and I wanted to sleep.

Tony got up from the bed and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and hoped that I'd dream that event all over.

 


	13. Bad Dreams.

**Reader's POV**

 

After an additional two weeks in the hospital, they finally discharged me after my leg had healed enough to take the cast off. However I acquired a limp when I walked as it was still a little painful when pressure was added onto it. It didn't bother me, I was just glad to be out of the hospital for good.

Tony had taken me 'home' and had shown me around. I was a little nervous going into our bedroom - knowing that we had made special memories in there in which I could not remember. I stared at the bed hoping for a glimpse into the past but it never came.

I could see Tony looking at me for a reaction in the corner of my eye. I just turned to him and smiled complementing the room decor. He smiled back slightly but I knew it was forced. He was troubled.

 

Tony went downstairs to fix up some proper food whilst I rummaged through my stuff. I opened up the wardrobe first to find sophisticated clothes hung up. There was shoes of many styles and colors ranging from blue velvet heels to red leather loafers. What was I thinking allowing Tony to buy me these clothes? It didn't feel right, it felt like I was looking through someone else wardrobe.

I was a whole different person back then to the person I am and know today. Maybe Tony had changed me for the better? He did say I worked at a strip club. But these clothes gave me the impression I was a CEO of a huge company.

 

Tony came back upstairs with a ham sandwich in hand and placed on the beside table.

"You getting anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Sorry".

"Don't be, these things take time."

"Tony, do you mind if I sleep in a different room?" Tony stiffened. "You're somewhat still a stranger to me, I just don't feel comfortable sleeping next to you just yet."

"But yet you allowed me to pleasure you?" He spat.

 

My chest felt tight at that moment. A wave of shame and guilt overcame me and I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. Tony realized his mistake and apologized.

 

"I'm sorry Y/N. I didn't mean it."

"No, I get it. You're getting impatient right? A few more weeks and you'll be kicking me out and sending me back to where I came from." I could feel tears welling up.

"No!" Tony walked over to me placing his hands on the sides of my face. "Don't say that, I vowed to take care of you, no matter what-"

"Why? We aren't married, why don't you just give up on me? There's nothing holding me here."

"Because I love you." He stated so casually.

"But I can't return those feelings."

"Maybe not yet, but I have hope."

 

With that he smiled and kissed me gently on my forehead.

 

**Tony's POV**

 

I laid there in bed alone staring at the ceiling. Y'N was down the hall in the guest bedroom.  I was already miserable for not having her by my side all that time whilst she was hospitalized. Now that pain was extended further. I tried putting myself in her shoes. How i'd feel if I woke up with no recollection of the past year.

I could see where she was coming from, but I wasn't in her shoes. I was suffering differently to her.

I closed my eyes trying to let myself fall unconscious when I suddenly heard a heart wrenching scream from down the hall. Y/N. I jumped out of bed and dashed out of my room and down the hall. I swung open the door belonging to the guest bedroom to find Y/N sat up on the end of the bed with sweat pouring off of her. Her chest was moving rapidly and she had the most pained face. 

I ran to her and crouched at her feet in front of her, placing my hands on her knees I rubbed them with my thumbs.

"Hey Y/N what happened? Tell me what happened." She looked at me, tears welling up.

"I- I had a nightmare, it was horrible Tony." She was crying now.

"What happened?" I got up and sat beside her holding her hand.

"We were spinning. In the car, we were spinning so fast, I could even smell the blood. There was so much."

"Wait, you remember the car crash?" I looked at her stunned.

"I guess" she said wiping her eyes. "We were arguing about something, I can't remember. And then suddenly we were hit."

 

I pulled her into my chest and rubbed her now wet hair. She sobbed into me wetting my shirt with her tears and sweat. I couldn't believe it. This was the first and only progress we had made since she woke up. She had a terrible experience to remember, but it was something. We were on the road to getting Y/N back. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I could actually have something to look forward too.

After her nightmare I wasn't sure if Y/N would want to remember her past life. But she must want an idea of who she was after her mother died surely.

I hadn't even realized Y/N had fallen asleep until I heard her slightly snoring. That was new. I gently placed her further back on the bed and lowered her body so her head would meet her pillow. I threw the duvet over her now dry and cold body tucking her in. I kissed her head gently and brushed her hair out of her face.

She looked so at peace, but it also reminded me of her comatose state and so I exited her bedroom and headed for my own. I fell onto my bed in an exhausted manner.

 _Tomorrow will be better_ I thought. Y/N will be better.

 

 

 


	14. Darkness, take me.

**Readers POV**

I woke up to sunlight peeking through the small gap in the curtains. The light shone on my face giving it a slight warmth. I laid there for a few moments before I limped out of bed and down the hall. I had the worst dream last night. No, not dream; a memory. It was horrific. To relive that made me rethink everything. Did I want to remember if it meant bringing more pain to myself and Tony? He has already been through so much.

I knocked on Tony’s door and waited for a moment before opening it with no invitation. The bed was made and room empty and so I headed downstairs. I gripped tightly on the stairs hand rail but managed to fall down the last couple of stairs. I used both my hands to catch myself on the floor but my knee still collided hard with the floor. I curled up into a ball and held my knee whilst tears welled up into my eyes. Shit.

After a few minutes of silently sobbing I managed to wobble and get myself up. I could see a note on the kitchen counter and therefore I hopped my way to it. 

Y/N,

I got called into work, will be back soon.

-Tony 

  
It had been a few hours now and I had filled my stomach up with whatever edible foods I could find and entertained myself watching a whole season of Game of Thrones. I turned off the TV and saw the reflection of a woman in the screen. I turned around quickly to find the gorgeous Pepper Potts standing there. I stood up and she slowly approached me.

“Pepper. What are you doing here?”

“You’re familiar with me? I didn’t think Tony talked about me.”

“He doesn’t, everyone in America knows who you are.”

“You’re right.” She said curtly.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m not going to lie, it’s not going to pleasant hearing this.” She stood with her arms crossed across her chest looking down at me. “Tony isn’t really at work. He’s at my place.”

“What?” Why did hearing that hurt me a little inside?

“He came to me early hours in the morning, telling me he’s made a mistake. That _you’re_ the mistake.” Pepper went to sit down on the couch but I stayed stood. “He didn’t want to hurt you so he had me tell you. He doesn’t love you anymore.”

My heart felt like it skipped a beat. Why did it hurt so much to know someone who I didn’t love, didn’t love me? I didn’t hold any feelings towards Tony but yet it felt like Pepper had just stabbed me in the chest.

“Oh and we had sex.” I looked up at her with furrowed brows. “Don’t be so angry, you don’t even remember your first time; is it possible to be a virgin twice?” She laughed.

“You’re lying!” Tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. I was so hurt but confused as to why I was so bothered by this. “He would never. He said he loved me.”

“And he did. Until you went and got your head smashed in and couldn’t remember him. You’re broken. It isn’t his responsibility to fix you, it’s yours. You’re not his child Y/N, you’re supposed to be his lover, and you can’t give him that. But I can.”

I shook my head. “No, this isn’t true. He loves me, he said he’d take care of me!”

"Yes he did, and he has been doing. All that time you were in hospital he would visit you everyday and sit by your side. But a man has needs Y/n. It was cute what you two had, in the beginning. He enjoyed the innocent part of you but now you're a mess. A burden. Don't you see? Why don't you just let him live? You're dragging him down with you. Be the better person and let him go."

"No, i-"

"What? You can't even defend yourself. Look at you. Go back to what you do best and have old men stare at your little skinny body."

"You're a bitch." I spat.

“Time’s up doll. He’s mine. You best pack up before he comes home. He said he never wants to see your face again.”

Static. That’s all I could hear now. Ringing in my ears and a blank mind. I stood there as Pepper got up to leave. As she walked by me she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. She laughed to herself as she walked out. As the door shut I fell to the floor banging my sore leg once more. I didn’t care though, the hole in my heart was far more painful than the throbbing in my leg.

What was I supposed to do? Tony didn't love me anymore. I was truly alone. I didn't even need to pack anything, I wasn't going to need anything because I let in the darkness that once haunted me when my mother was dying. I welcomed it because it was the only familiar thing I felt. The only nostalgic thing I would feel.

I got up and carried myself out of the house, away from it all. Tony had decided I wasn't worth saving, maybe he was right. I had no one to take care of me, so what was the point? What was the point in ruining other people's lives for the sake of living my own? The problem was me, the problem was that I was alive.

 

 

I found myself on top of a generously tall building. The wind was blowing through my hair and giving my cheeks a pink tint due to the cold. I was crying hard, watching my tears fall. I kept telling myself it was the only way to let Tony live a happy life with Pepper. She may have not been the nicest person, but if she made him happy it gave me a little closure. I don't know why I was crying, I wasn't afraid to die. I had this feeling before, when my mother passed. 

 _Get it over with._ I thought to myself repeatedly. What was I waiting for? Tony to talk me out of it? He made it pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with me. It was better this way, I was better this way. 

As I stood onto the ledge of the roof something hit me. Almost like a bolt of lightening. My mind was taken over by something else. I stepped back off the ledge and onto the roof and watched what was occurring in my head. What was I seeing?

It was dark and there was lights scattered around the room. Lights of pink and purple. Music was blasting and I was stood there watching a man from a distance. I couldn't see the mans face, just his back. But I recognized that back somehow. It was Tony. He turned around and I approached him. We were talking but it was muffled, as if i was behind a glass wall. I took him into a room and danced for him. I kissed him and then we ended up home. We talked again but I couldn't understand what we were saying.

I suddenly forced myself out of the trance and collapsed to the floor. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was beginning to remember. Our first encounter was at a strip club, that's what Tony said. He took me back to his and we talked about my life. Back when he cared. I started to cry more now. Why was I remembering this? Why now? I had already decided to go, and now my mind wanted to hurt me more by allowing me to finally remember.

I was taken back into my trance again, my mind completely overtaking my thoughts. We were kissing now, and Tony had brought me up to his room.

"No! I don't want to remember this!" I screamed. "Please make it stop!"

I was reliving our first time together. I could feel everything, taste his mouth. I wanted it to end. It would only make it harder to jump.

"STOP!" I brought myself back to reality and stood on the ledge once more. "It doesn't matter, he made his choice."

I didn't know who I was talking too. Myself probably. Telling myself it was going to be okay and I could go. Maybe the memories were for me, to have something good, something real, before I was to die.

I didn't even think I had cried this much when my mother died. But I was going to see her again.

I took a deep breathe and stepped off of the building. I was falling but it felt like I was flying. Flying to a better place. My hair was floating and I stretched out my arms as if they were wings. I was ready for the darkness to take me. Ready for it all to be over. My last thought was of Tony and how much I loved him.


	15. I believe you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.

**Tony's POV.**

I was sat at my desk at stark enterprise taking a look through the data when JARVIS spoke through my laptop.

“Mr Stark, sorry for interrupting your business but there is something important I must inform you of.”

“What is it Jarv?” I sat up straight in my seat trying to ready myself for what Jarvis was about to tell me.

“Pepper turned up at your home a few moments ago. I tried to keep her out but she over rid my systems. However I was still able to see what was going on. I have a recording of it. I think it’s vital for you to watch it, but I fear we don’t have long.”

I was so confused what Jarvis was trying to tell me. Suddenly the data files disappeared and a video appeared on my screen. It was footage from inside of my living room. I could spot Pepper right away, and then getting up from the couch was Y/N.

Y/n was confused as to why Pepper was there, as was I. After a few normal sentences were spoke, Pepper said something that caused my breathe to hitch and my heart to almost stop. _Tony isn’t really at work. He’s at my place._ Why was she saying this? Y/N’s face looked so distraught from hearing that, it nearly broke me. _He came to me early hours in the morning, telling me he’s made a mistake. That you’re the mistake._

“No, I never said that.” My hands were now balled into fists. They were clenched so hard my knuckles were turning white.

“Please try and relax Mr Stark.” Jarvis spoke.

 _He didn’t want to hurt you so he had me tell you. He doesn’t love you anymore_. No. This wasn’t happening. I never said anything remotely close to that. I loved Y/N with all of my heart. Y/N’s form was stood still, taking in all of the lies Pepper was spitting at her. I couldn’t believe she believed all of this. After everything I did for her. She is so young and naive. _Oh and we had sex._

“Fuck!” I stood up and threw the stationary which was sprawled on my desk. “Why the fuck would she say that!? It didn’t happen!”

“I was trying desperately to inform Y/N of your actual where abouts. I wanted to connect you through a call but Peppers override pushed me back.”

I sat back down onto my chair staring at the screen. “What happened next Jarvis? Show me.” I watched as Y/N shouted at Pepper, telling her she was lying but Pepper was too convincing and Y/N fell for each lie. Y/N was crying, hurt at her words. _A burden. Broken_.

Y/N was never these things yet she believed them so easily. She could not see that I was willing to wait forever for her. Pepper had told Y/N to pack up her things. But she didn’t. She fell to the floor in despair and then headed out of my house. Jarvis had turned off the video and my data re-appeared onto my screen. “I was able to fully come online 5 minutes after Y/N left the premises. That’s when I came straight to you.”

“So what happens now? Where has she gone?”

“I’ll send you the coordinates to your suit. It is on the way to you now.”

“My suit? Why do I need my suit?”

“We don’t have a lot of time.”

**Readers POV.**

I felt so alive in the very moment I was about to die. The feeling of falling was somewhat calming. I couldn’t help but look forward to my end. Being able to see my mother again warmed my heart and I couldn’t have been more at peace. Tony was going to be ok now – happier without me. And I was going to be free of the pain I had been feeling the moment my mother passed. I said I was fine, I was going to be ok whenever I was asked how I was feeling but I lied. But I could truthfully answer now. I was going to be great.

Before I hit the ground however, my body collided with something else. It wasn’t concrete, it was metal.

 **Tony’s POV**.

Jarvis had watched every security camera on every block, hacked into every civilians phone cameras in a 10 mile radius in order to track down Y/N. I was flying through the air dodging every obstacle in my way trying to reach her.

“You must hurry Mr Stark! You have a remainder of two more blocks until you reach her.”

“I’m working on it!” I spat. I turned a corner abruptly and could see the building in front of me. Not only that, but Y/N falling along the front of it. Pedestrians were stood at the bottom, watching in horror but leaving room for where her body was about to fall. She had her arms stretched out and her eyes closed. I flew so fast through the air so afraid I was going to be too late. She was 6ft away from hitting for ground when I managed to catch her in my arms.

Holding her bridal style I rose higher in the air and into the clouds away from prying eyes and cellphones.

“Y/N.” My helmet automatically lifted so I could see her face more clearly. She opened her eyes ever so slowly. As soon as she saw me she gasped aloud. Then stared at her surroundings confused as to why she was higher than before.

“Tony. What are you doing?!”

“Saving you!” Tears started to well up.

“No! I don’t need to be saved. Let me go please!” She started to cry. “It’s Ok, I’ll be fine. You go and live your life with Pepper. I can finally go now, please! I was ready to die.”

“With Pepper? Really? I can’t believe you thought I would even say those things! She was lying about everything. I love you ok? You hear me? I love you, and I always will love you!” She looked so confused, and embarrassed. Probably realizing how stupid it was to believe Pepper.“I fell in love with you the moment I saw you at the club, and I know you don’t remember but I do. I could never forget the way felt the moment I saw you. Never.”

“But I do remember.” She sniffled. I was lost for words. “I remember everything.” She placed her hand on my cheek. I was holding her a little tighter now. “Up on the roof is when it all came back. I remember when I first saw you, and how I thought it would make my night to dance for you. Then you took me back to your place and we talked for hours. And you actually listened. No one has ever cared that much for me, I had never felt so wanted in that moment.”

Tears were falling gracefully down her cheek now, and she started to smile. She looked so beautiful. The sun was hitting her face and the clouds were surrounding us. We were floating in the air, and in that moment I could have married her there and then. “I remember our first night together- how you touched me, kissed me. Everything. That was the moment I fell in love truly, for the first time. I remember just how much I love you. And that’s why I thought it was ok to die. Because my heart was loved. It might have been short lived, but I had something good to die with.”

I didn’t hold back any tears now. They spilled. I didn’t realize I could even cry this much. I maneuvered Y/N so she was stood on my toes and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She placed her arms around my neck. “I will give up my life for you Y/N, but please don’t think you should give up yours. I love you, and nothing will change how I feel about you. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore. I will take care of you better, I promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you YN.”

Y/N smiled up at me and whispered. “I believe you.” She leant into me and kissed my lips. It had been so long since I was kissed like this. The old Y/N was back, and so were her tender kisses. She didn’t hold back. In that kiss was her love for me, her heartbreak, and her ache for feeling wanted. All of those kisses she had missed whilst being comatose was now being repaid. As we were kissing, I slowly hovered down onto the concrete where Y/N’s body would have been laid. The pedestrians were clapping reluctantly and hesitantly at first, confused as to why I was making out with a woman who had tried to commit suicide a few moments ago.

But they didn’t know, no one would ever know, or begin to understand, just how much I loved Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me through this story. It was my first fanfic that was more than 2 chapters and so to receive so much support has surprised me and I am so grateful. 
> 
> Every single kudos, bookmark and comment has brought a smile to my face and has given me so much confidence and motivated me to write each chapter. I'm a little gutted to end the story now but I didn't want to ruin what I think was a good ending. Hopefully some of you have a little closure. 
> 
> Lets all hope Tony will survive Infinity War!
> 
> Thank you once again :)


End file.
